Love and Lies, is that all what school is about?
by JPtomoyo
Summary: Sakura has bad dayz at school, she falls in love, friends lie behind her back and more!! PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!!!!!
1. School Blues

"And begin," the teacher replied. Sakura stared down at her paper and bit the top of her pencil nervously. ::thinks:: What is the capital of Indonesia? I knew I should of studied for my history test!!!! 

"Sakura Chan, if you keep on biting your pencil that way, then you will have nothing left!", Tomoyo teased.

"But I don't know the answers!!" Sakura Chan replied angrily 

"What is all the commotion going on here Tomoyo and Sakura!?" the teacher replied

"Sorry" the two girls said in a soft tone. 

~*~*The Bell Rings~*~* After Class

"Sakura Chan, where you able to finish your test on time? Li asked. 'Cause I know you where having some difficulties."

"Oh course Li Chan!, I am Sakura and I always finish tests on time!" Sakura shouted.

Everyone stared at Sakura in a astonishment. Sakura smiled weakly and ran off to Japanese writing class.

*~*~*~*~*~*Japanese Writing Class*~*~*~*~*~*

"All right class, lets begin with taking 2 pages of notes, and discussing the ancient writings." the teacher replied in a formal manner. 

Sakura laid her head on her desk. And begin to fall asleep.

::Sakura Dreams:: 

"Ok students as you all know that you have a major test TODAY on how far you know Japanese formal writing, Oh, and by the way, this is a test to see if you pass into the next grade!!!!!!!!!!!!"

::Sakura Shouts out loud:: "NOOOOO!! NOT ANOTHER TEST!!! IM NOT READY PLEASE DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!"

::Sakura Awakens:: 

"Sakura Chan, are you all right, you just shouted out nonsense to the whole class!!" said MiLin. 

By this time, the whole class was staring at poor embarrassed Sakura.

"Ugggggh, it's been a long day, she reported to the class, so I'm a little tired." Sakura said softly. 

"But Sakura Chan, where only in the second class of the day," Tomoyo whispered.

"Arhhhh, said Sakura tiredly. And she slouched down in her desk chair and began to take notes.

::Sakura Thinks:: 

Could this day get any worse?!? 


	2. Super Surprise!

As Sakura was walking back home, she ran up to her room very quickly.

"Sakura Chan! Are you all right?", Touya asked.

"Yes, Yes Touya Chan, I'm all right 

As Sakura was running up the stairs, she flopped on her bed and started to cry. I miss mom. She opened up her drawer on the side of her bed, and took out a photo album. Sakura turned the pages slowly admiring her mothers greatest features. 

  


"If only I could tell her how I feel, about the tests and school." Even thought she died when I was very young, father would always tell me how wonderful she was. Sakura cried even harder. 

KNOCK, KNOCK "Sakura Chan, can I come in? 

"Yes" Sakura replied. She sniffed and dried her tears.

"Sakura there is a visit----Sakura, where you crying?!? Touya replied

"Yes Touya I was crying, I missed mother and I was looking at some pictures of her." Sakura said.

"I miss her too Sakura Chan, but I don't want to keep this important visitor waiting downstairs." Touya said energetically.

"Important visitor!?" Sakura replied. She quickly dried her tears and raced down the stairs.

A tall slender man with a black suit and a checkered tie on.

"Sakura Chan!!!!"

"Li, is that you!?", Sakura asked. Then she started to laugh out loud, and asked him why he was in such a silly outfit. 

"Sakura Chan, I wanna take you somewhere." Li replied

"All right, Li Chan, where did you want to take me?"

"Fallow me Sakura Chan" Li said.

Sakura opened the door and shouted up the stairs to her brother and said that she was going to go somewhere with Li. 

While they where walking down the park road, Cherry Blossom tree peddles where falling on each other. Little birds where flying around the park chirping their songs. Sakura definitely thought this was romantic! 

When they reached a park bench, Sakura and Li sat down underneath a LaRgE Cherry Blossom tree. 

"Sakura Chan, I have something to ask you." Li replied.

"What is it?" Sakura asked

"Well, that school dance is coming up, and I wanted to know if you, if you, ::coughs:: wanna go with me?" he replied very fast.

"SURE!!!!!!" Sakura shouted. All the birds flew out of the tree. ^_^;;

"Well, I will pick you up at around 7:00?" Li questioned

"Sounds fun, I'll see you there!" Sakura said.

"Good-Bye Sakura Chan, see you at school!" Li said.

He leaned over and was about to kiss Sakura good-bye when………………………………....

*SoRrY bUt I hAvE tO hAvE sOmE cLif HaNgErS!!*


End file.
